


5 TIMES ACE AND YAMATO WERE HAPPY, 1 TIME THEY WEREN’T AND ANOTHER TIME THAT…

by VeranoBorttin



Category: One Piece
Genre: 5+1 Things, Ace's death, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Implied/reference Kaido hitting Yamato, Other, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Pre-Wano Arc (One Piece), Romance, Yamato & Luffy, Yamato for Nakama, and
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeranoBorttin/pseuds/VeranoBorttin
Summary: This text is basically me having the  Yamato/Ace flashback that I want, but that I'll never have because Oda doesn't like to write romance.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Yamato (One Piece)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't use He/She pronouns to refer Yamato on purpose.
> 
> The reason behind this is that you can read this fic in both ways: Yamato as fanngirl of Oden or Yamato as a transgender male. I like both ideas, i love inclusivity, so, let's spread love, no hate.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language so, apologies if there's any mistake.

**I**

The first time they met each other, Ace was trying to steal food from a little homemade orchard that he had found by accident. Ace was gathering some vegetables when he felt the attack. Thanks to his reflexes, he turned around on time and, before the kanabo hit him, stopped the weapon by making a shield of fire. The clash made that Ace and his attacker jump back. Ace was ready to strike back when he's attacker said:

“Wow. You can turn yourself into fire! That’s amazing! You’re a Logia devil user?”

“Uhmmm…yeah.”

His attacker wore Wano typical clothes and a Hannya mask. But, instead of lash out again at Ace, asked:

“Can you show me what other things you could do? please? It’s the first time I met a Logia user, here you only can see Zoan users.”

For a moment Ace only blinks, but, after a couple of seconds passed, henodded and made a tornado of fire around him.

“That’s amazing!”

“I know.”

“Sorry for attack you before, thought you were another undercover subordinate that HE send to watch me” The attacker continued talking as the tornado started to fade from bottom-up. “You… you can take that food.”

When the tornado faded, Ace found himself in front of the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Sharp features, silver hair, big eyes with yellow irises. And horns. Who would have thought that horns could be so ... attractive? When Ace realized he was staring, he cleared his throat and said:

“Uh, ah, thank you, for the food I mean. My name is Ace, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you Ace. I’m Yamato.” Yamato smiled at him and Ace tried not to flushed. “If you want more of that, you can take whatever you want. There’s plenty of food here just for me…”

Yamato pointed the homemade orchard and Ace focused his attention in the plants. Tama would be so happy. But instead of moved, he asked Yamato:

“You live here?”

“No. I fought with my father and didn't want to see his ugly face so... I came here.”

“Why you fought with him?” Ace tried to not to be gossipy but he wanted to know everything he can of Yamato.

“He was not happy that I started to practice with a katana” Yamato signed. “After the third round I leave the island and stayed here.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes” Yamato walked and sat down in the open hall of the traditional house. “I just wish he tried to understand me more, but he can be so brute sometimes... fathers are complicated, don't you think?”

“Yeah, I know one or two things about that.” Ace didn't want the conversation to end so he added, “can I come back for more food another time? I mean, if it's okay with you…”

“That would be great, Ace.”

Yamato smiled again and Ace did the same, for a moment, the only thing they did were looked at each other. A gust of wind made Cherry blossoms rain behind Yamato and Ace knew that encounter would change him.

**II**

After that, Ace tried to visited Yamato every week. They trained together, ate together and shared stories of their adventures. One afternoon, Ace was leaning on a stone in the thermal bath of Yamato's house when, out of nowhere, Yamato emerged from the water.

“What the hell!” Ace tried to hide the view he had of Yamato's body with his arms. “What are you doing here?”

“You said you wanted to relax and I was in the mood to do the same.”

Yamato swam closer to him and when they were close enough, Ace lowered his arms and tried to focus his gaze in a random stone.

“Also, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the flower capital with me today? There will be a festival!”

Yamato put both hands on the sides of Ace’s face and made him diverted his attention from the stone to a pair of yellow irises. Ace blushed.

“Are you okay, Ace? Your face is a little red… If you can’t go it’s okay, I should…”

“Let’s go to the festival.” Ace interrupted Yamato’s and, without thinking, squished one of Yamato’s wrists.

"Really? Thank you, Ace!"

Yamato hugged him and Ace screamed:

"Hey! Don't do that all of sudden!"

"Why?" Yamato asked without releasing Ace body "I like to hug you.”

Ace blushed more and tried not to die of embarrassment. Later, at the festival, with some money he had stolen, Ace bought Yamato another Hannya mask and a bottle of toad oil. They watched the fireworks together and the pirate had to retain the desire of grab one of Yamato’s hands.

**III**

The next three weeks after the festival Ace couldn’t visit Yamato. He passed most of the time exploring the other regions of Wano with the Spade pirates. But the day he arrived, Yamato didn’t come out to say hello when he announced himself. That’s weird, Ace thought conforming he entered to the house and searched. When he opened the door of the principal room, he found Yamato half naked trying to put some toad oil in one cut. The back was covered with bruises of different colors, cuts and dry blood.

“Yamato?”

Yamato half turned and smiled.

“Oh, Ace. You’re back.”

“Who did that?”

“My father.”

“Kaido, right?.”

“How...?”

There was a moment of silence until Ace said: 

“Kaido controls all that has to do with food in this country. You live here with your orchard without problems and you said your father once fought with...”

“Sorry for not telling you, Ace. It’s… It’s difficult to make friends when half of the country hates and fears him.”

The sadness of Yamato made Ace silently rage against Kaido. So, the pirate sat down behind Yamato and commanded:

“Turn around. I’m going to thread your wounds.”

“Thank you, Ace.”

In silence, Ace disinfected the wounds, put toad oil on the bruises and bandaged the more damaged zones. When he finished, Ace didn't stand up, instead he supported his forehead in the shoulder blade of Yamato and hugged the low part of his abdomen. Minutes passed and Yamato's hands rested on his. Ace hated how the cuffs felt over his skin. But, at the same time, he felt that Yamato's hands had to be there and only there.

“I’m really glad you’re here.”

“I have experience taking care of wounds.” Ace answered without moving an inch of his position.

“I'm not talking about that. I... I feel better when you hug me.”

“Yeah?” Ace smiled. “You can’t take that back. From now I’m going to hug you every time you want.”

Yamato laughed and Ace, hypnotized by the sound, kissed the shoulder blade of Yamato in the sweetest way possible. Just after his lips turned away of the skin, he said:

“And, if you're okay with it, I also want to kiss you every time you want.”

“I’m okay with that.” Yamato moved again and, without warning, kissed Ace on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor to Yamato badass momento of chapter 994, he is the second part of the story. Hope you enjoy it.

**IV**

Ace fought Kaido.

For Tama.

For Wano’s innocents.

For the freedom of Yamato.

Ace fought Kaido and he lost.

The Yonko was about to kill Ace when, out of nowhere, Yamato appeared and saved him. The lord of the beasts only needed one look into his child’s eyes to know that Yamato was in love with the captain of the Spade pirates. Thanks to his twisted sense of parenthood, Kaido spared Ace's life, but gave him a deadline to abandon Wano.

Two weeks later, when Ace was fully recovered from his injuries, he and Yamato were sharing lazy kisses in bed. As the hours of the night passed, the caresses were painted in a less innocent tone.

“Are you sure about this?” Ace’s said after he kiss Yamato's collarbone.

“You are not?”

Ace moved his head to see Yamato directly into the eyes.

“No, I want to but… I have never done this and what if…” Ace blushed.

“Me too.”

“What?”

“I have never done this. We'll figure it out together, okay Ace?”

“Okey.”

“Good answer” Yamato laughed. “Now continue what you were doing.” 

“As you wish.”

Every touch of their bare skins felt like gold, every sound were prayers invented in a new language and every thrust poured bobbles of safety around both. After the climax, they cuddle and Ace said:

“I don’t want to leave Wano.”

“I know.”

"I'll become stronger and one day we are going to sail together."

“I know that too.”

“And why you’re so sure about it?” Ace teased.

“Because that’s who you are.”

Ace blushed at the words and Yamato moved closer to kiss his freckled cheek. Before both fell asleep, Ace whispered:

“Yamato?”

“Mmm?”

“Thank you for everything.”

“There’s nothing to be thank for. Now let me sleep.”

Ace smiled.

“Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight, Ace.”

**V**

When they separated from each other, after several minutes hugging, Ace turned around the fastest he can so, Yamato couldn’t see the tears that were treating to fall down over his face. It didn't work because, instantly Yamato was in front of him and asking:

"Are you crying?"

"Of course, not" Ace swiped of the oncoming tears with his hands. "Don't be silly."

"Omg!” Yamato eyes opened wildly. “You are crying!"

"I am not."

Ace started to blush, then he rambled:

"I’m going to be away for a long time it's normal that I feel bad about it and you look so happy even if is my last day here probably you aren’t going to miss me and that’s..."

Yamato silenced Ace with a kiss.

"I’m going to miss you too, Ace."

"Yeah, whatever, you should be crying too.”

"I’m not sad."

"What!?" Ace tried to step away but Yamato didn't allow it.

"I'm not sad because you are going to come back." Yamato kissed his forehead and hugged him again. "I love you, Ace."

For a moment, Ace froze. He didn't expect to heard those words from Yamato, at all.

His mother, Luffy, Sabo, Gramps, Dadan and the others were the only ones who didn’t hate his existence. Ace thought that picture never would grow until a moments ago. So, he buried his face against Yamato's neck and when the tears dropped, he said:

“You´re amazing. I love you too, Yamato.”

When they broke the hug, Yamato kissed Ace’s wet cheeks and made him laugh by kissing his hand.

This part of their story wasn't a period at the end of a sentence.

This part of their story was just an ellipsis.

They’re would be fine.

**VI**

“Save him.”

“And what are you going to give me, in exchange?” asked the Stupid gorilla.

“I’ll became the son you want…”

The Stupid gorilla frowned.

“You are disposed to renounce of your Oden nonsense and be submissive just for that brat?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“You know the answer.”

“Stupid son. Love is useless in this world.”

Yamato guarded silence for a couple of seconds, then begged:

“Please.”

Kaido was surprised by that kind of attitude. Never, in the twenty for years of his child’s life, Yamato had begged him for something. He always had fought for the things he wanted.

What was so special about that brat to make Yamato behave that way?

“Alright son, I’ll help the old Man Whitebeard to save the ass of your last whim.”

“…” 

“I believe you have something to say me.”

“Thank you, father”.

“That’s right. Now go away and keep being a good boy.”

***

“Where’s Ace?”

“Dead.”

“What?”

“He died protecting another brat” Kaido growled “After all Whitebeard did it for him, what an ungrateful...”

“But you were supposed to…”

"I didn't reach in time… I'm sorry, Yamato."

Yamato leaved the room and didn't care if Kaido has more to said, found a room isolated of everyone and, after closed the door, started to cry. Time passed. Yamato thought that not even blood tears could express the agony that felt in that moment.

Ace was dead.

Ace was dead and they would never kiss, hug, and laugh again.

Ace was dead and Yamato would be a slave trapped in Wano forever.

Ace was dead and the remain of life, if you could call it that, tasted like ash.

Ace was dead and yamato was too.

“Are you happy Ace? You finally made me cry for you…”


End file.
